Dangerous Games
by mathgash
Summary: Traduction de la Fanfic "Dangerous Games" Fasciné par Obi-Wan Kenobi, le comte Dooku décide de le capturer. Le maitre Jedi se retrouve prisonnier à Serreno, prit dans une bataille entre deux sith lords où il doit endurer les épreuves du Comte qui cherche à le faire passer du coté obscur. Pendant ce temps Anakin recherche son maître disparu.
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde ! Alors voilà la traduction d'une fanfic que vous pourrez trouver en anglais dans la catégorie starwars. Moi je la trouve très bien et donc je me suis dit qu'il fallait la partager parce qu'il y a pas beaucoup d'histoire comme ça sur Obi-Wan en français et je ne suis pas du tout prête à écrire quelque chose moi même donc j'essaie de traduire. Soyez indulgent pour les fautes d'orthographes svp et je vais essayer de poster régulièrement mais l'histoire est en cours donc à un certain moment je devrais me mettre au rythme de l'auteur. Pour ceux qui trouvent que ce n'est pas très bien traduit vous pouvez aller lire l'original, moi j'essaie d'en faire un texte mais c'est pas facile…

* * *

**Titre : **Dangerous Games

**Auteur : **the-writer1988

**Traducteur :** mathgash

**Rating : **T

**Personnage : **Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano et Comte Dooku

**Résumé : **Fasciné par Obi-Wan Kenobi, le comte Dooku décide de le capturer. Le maître Jedi se retrouve prisonnier à Serreno, prit dans une bataille entre deux sith lords où il doit endurer les épreuves du Comte qui cherche à le faire passer du coté obscur. Pendant ce temps Anakin recherche son maître disparu.

**Disclaimers : **Malheureusement pour moi je ne possède rien… Ni les personnages (je veux Obi-wan !) et encore moins l'histoire puisque je ne fais que la traduction avec bien entendu l'autorisation de l'auteur.

* * *

**Prologue**

Sa tête lui faisait mal alors qu'il reprenait connaissance. Les ténèbres l'entouraient et il tentait tant bien que mal de rester conscient. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, son corps était retenu par bien plus que de simples liens. Ils ne voulaient clairement pas qu'il s'échappe.

Ouvrant les yeux, Obi-Wan Kenobi se trouva allonger sur le sol d'une soute. Ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos par une chaine accroché au mur. Comment était il arrivé là ? Ses souvenirs étaient confus mais il devait y avoir une raison à son emprisonnement…

Des images commencèrent à lui traverser la tête. La blessure qu'il avait reçue au crane ralentissait la récupération des souvenirs de sa capture. Mais, alors que la mémoire lui revenait, il réalisa avec horreur ce qui avait du arriver au reste de son équipage.

Il faisait une simple patrouille près de la bordure de l'espace républicain dans le vaisseau qu'il avait baptisé _The Negotiator (le négociateur _comme vous vous en doutez). Anakin et Ahsoka étaient stationnés dans le système le plus proche, surveillant les signes d'activités de l'ennemi.

Les Séparatistes étaient sortis de l'hyper-espace juste au dessus d'eux. Leurs boucliers avaient été détruits avant qu'ils ne puissent monter une contre-attaque efficace. Confronté à cette défaite, Obi-Wan avait ordonné une retraite, commandant aux autres vaisseaux de sa flotte de fuir vers les systèmes voisins afin d'alerter les autres patrouilles républicaines de l'attaque.

Son vaisseau avait été endommagé et des droïdes étaient déjà à bord.

Obi-Wan ferma les yeux brièvement alors qu'il se souvenait des corps des clones étendus dans les couloirs. Ils avaient été élevés pour la guerre mais Obi-Wan honorait tout de même leur vie. Il ne voulait pas de pertes inutiles et le massacre irréfléchi des forces ennemies continuait seulement à prouver leurs mauvaises intentions envers la République s'ils finissaient par gagner la guerre.

Il tira sur les liens qui maintenaient ses mains derrière son dos mais échoua à les défaire. Il soupira, les Séparatistes savaient comment maîtriser un jedi. Ils en avaient capturé suffisamment pour expérimenter et trouver comment les empêcher de s'échapper. Le Général Grievous semblait toujours avoir un coup d'avance sur les jedi, sachant quand les attaquer et comment viser points faibles de leurs vaisseaux.

Obi-Wan poussa un soupir. Grievous était monté à bord du _Negociator _et l'avait combattu, le piégeant dans un couloir. Encerclé par des droïdes de combat, lui et Grievous continué leur duel, tandis que le commandant clone d'Obi-Wan, Cody, avait tenté de faire tomber les droïdes, pour donner une chance à son général de s'échapper. Cependant ils avaient échoué à créer la distraction qui aurait permis à Obi-Wan de fuir.

Il ne savait pas se qui était arrivé à Cody dans la bataille, ni au reste de son équipe. Obi-Wan avait été trop occupé à bloquer les assauts que Grievous continuait à lancer. Distraie par les ordres qu'il donnait à Cody pour lancer la retraite, il n'eut pas le temps de se protéger contre l'attaque de Grievous. Le général droïde s'était élancé sur lui, l'attrapant par la tête avec un de ses pieds mécaniques, et l'avait jeté violemment au sol. Son torse était écrasé par la force de la prise que le général droïde avait sur lui Obi-Wan avait succombé aux ténèbres qui avaient surgi autour de lui.

Au lieu de le tuer comme il l'avait supposé, Grievous avait du le capturer vivant.

Où qu'il soit, il n'était plus sur le _Negociator_.

Prudemment, il atteignit Anakin par la force, tentant de sentir la présence de son ancien padawan. Il lui apparut clairement qu'il avait été drogué et sa connexion avec la force bloquée.

_C'est bien ma chance !_

Ne pas être capable de contacter son ami était un vrai problème. Combien de temps passera avant qu'ils ne découvrent sa disparition ? Penseront ils qu'il était mort ? Non, Anakin ne voudra pas le croire. Vu sa réaction vis à vis de la « supposée » mort d'Obi-Wan sur Jabiim, il ne se reposera pas tant qu'il ne sera pas assuré de la mort de son maître.

_Et le seul moyen de lui faire accepter ma mort serait de lui montrer mon cadavre._

Obi-Wan frissonna.

Il avait le pressentiment qu'il n'allait pas passer un agréable séjour du tout.

* * *

_**À suivre…**_

_**Donnez moi votre avis**_

_**L'auteur avait décidé de commencer directement au moment où Obi-Wan était capturé afin de pouvoir avancer plus vite. On retrouvera aussi Anakin et Ahsoka plus tard et l'histoire est bien sûr centrée sur Obi-Wan.**_

_**Je suis déjà en train de traduire le chapitre suivant alors mettez moi quelques commentaires pour me dire si je dois continuer ou alors si c'est vraiment trop mauvais comme traduction.**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !**_


	2. 1 : Découverte

**Disclaimers : **Encore une fois RIEN ne m'appartient…ni les personnages, ni l'univers…ni l'histoire….rien….

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Découverte**

Anakin paniqua dès qu'il remarqua que son maître n'avait toujours pas envoyé son code de contrôle. Il ordonna à l'Amiral Yularen d'envoyer le code lui même aux autres flottes répandues dans toute la frontière, pendant qu'il partait en direction du port d'envol, son padawan, Ahsoka Tano, courant derrière lui.

Anakin ne s'occupa même pas d'indiquer sa destination, Yularen l'avait déjà deviné et avait autorisé son départ. Prenant le contrôle du _Twilight_, Anakin s'envola pour le système où se trouvait Obi-Wan.

"Pensez vous que quelque chose soit arrivé à maître Kenobi ?" demanda Ahsoka inquiète.

"Il n'a pas envoyé le code de contrôle quand il le devait," répondit Anakin. "Le protocole veut que toute les flottes envoient un code de contrôle toutes les 12 heures. Il ne l'a pas fait cette fois. Et Obi-Wan est toujours à l'heure. Il n'a jamais de problème pour nous contacter." Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il commandait le vaisseau et fixait le compte à rebours qui montrait le retard d'Obi-Wan. "Quand il ne fait pas le contrôle à l'heure, ça veut souvent dire qu'il y a un problème. J'espère juste que c'est plus du genre 'je me repose et j'ai oublié de dire au commandant Cody de prévenir en cas de problème' plutôt que quelque chose de pire."

Mais Anakin ne pouvais se débarrasser du sentiment que quelque chose de très mauvais était arrivé à son meilleur ami.

* * *

Ahsoka pouvait sentir l'agitation de son maître à travers leur lien mental « maître/padawan ». De la peur et de l'inquiétude émanait d'Anakin Skywalker, comme un volcan près à exploser. Elle se senti mal à l'aise de voir qu'il était incapable de contrôler ses émotions. Elle savait à quel point lui et son ancien maître était proche mais on lui avait appris qu'un jedi devait éviter toute forme d'attachement. Anakin Skywalker était une énigme pour elle, quelqu'un qui semblait allait à l'encontre du jedi traditionnel.

Le court voyage dans l'hyper-espace vers le système voisin prit peu de temps et alors qu'Anakin ralentissait les propulseurs, elle sentit son angoisse augmenter. Elle se mordit les lèvres son maître n'apprécierait certainement pas de commentaires maintenant.

Après tout elle n'était qu'un padawan, quel droit avait telle de remettre en question ses actions et ses sentiments ?

* * *

Au moment où ils virent les débris du croiseur du jedi, Anakin comprit ce qu'il s'était passé et son cœur se serra. La flotte d'Obi-Wan avait été détruite, les restes du vaisseau éparpillés dans l'espace. Trois croiseurs détruis par l'attaque, des centaines de milliers de vies perdues…et pourtant…

"Il n'est pas mort, Ahsoka," il s'entendit dire. "Je l'aurais senti." Enfin, il espérait qu'il l'aurait senti. Malgré les turbulences de l'apprentissage qu'Anakin avait eu sous la tutelle d'Obi-Wan, ils étaient devenus une équipe efficace, reconnut par le gouvernement républicain lui même. Ils étaient craints par tous les généraux de l'armée séparatiste. Ils étaient devenus des légendes pour des milliers d'enfant dans la galaxie… "Si Obi-Wan savait qu'ils étaient en défaite, il a dû ordonner la retraite. Il n'aurait pas risqué de perdre toutes ces vies," il raisonna, espérant qu'il avait raison à propos des agissements de son ancien maître. "Il pourrait y avoir quelques nacelles de sauvetage pas loin."

Se sentant plus positif, mais toujours inquiet de ne pas pouvoir détecter la présence de son maître, Anakin lança les scanners, recherchant des signes de vie parmi les débris devant eux. Presque immédiatement, quatre points de chaleur, provenant des capsules de sauvetage apparurent sur leur écran.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Anakin. "Il doit être dans un de ceux là. Il est peut être blessé." Il grimaça alors qu'il essayait de ressentir Obi-Wan. "Il semble éloigné de moi, presque indétectable."

Anakin dirigea le _Twilight_ vers la source des signes d'activités. "Ahsoka, regarde si tu peux contacter quelqu'un… il y a peut être des survivants."

Anakin ne regarda pas la jeune togruta envoyer un message radio, demandant aux survivants de la contacter. Il se concentrait une fois encore sur le lien qui existait toujours entre son maître et lui, tentant de le trouver. Son inquiétude persista puisqu'il était incapable de le ressentir correctement. Il était comme « trouble » dans la Force.

Une voix se fit entendre dans la radio et Anakin revint à la réalité, espérant que c'était Obi-Wan, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

"Commandant Tano, ici le Commandant Cody."

Anakin se redressa. "Ici le Général Skywalker. Où est Obi-Wan ?" Il lui sembla mal de ne pas se renseigner sur le nombre de survivant et sur ce qui était arrivé, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer le sentiment que son inquiétude pour le maître jedi était justifié.

"Général…Le Général Kenobi a été…" Il y eu une légère hésitation de la part du clone, "…a été capturé."

"Quoi ?" L'emportement d'Anakin était assez bruyant pour qu'il remarque qu'Ahsoka avait sursauté, mais sur le moment il s'en fichait. "Comment ?"

"C'était le Général Grievous. Il est tombé sur notre flotte à l'improviste. Aucun avertissement. Un moment il n'y avait rien, et l'instant d'après il était là. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions au vu de la situation. Grievous est arrivé, préparé pour un abordage. Ils ont envahi le vaisseau très rapidement. Ils sont venus pour un objectif précis et j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne l'aient réalisé. J'ai vu le Général se faire prendre, mais je me suis fait repérer, et je fus incapable de l'aider. Il avait ordonné de fuir par les capsules de sauvetage mais j'étais déterminé à le sauver. Dès que le Général Kenobi fut à terre, ils s'emparèrent de lui et quittèrent le vaisseau. Mes troupes et moi nous sommes échappés car nous savions qu'ils essaieraient de détruire le _Négotiator_, ce qu'ils firent juste avant de fuir le système." Il y eu une légère pause avant que le commandant clone ne continue. "Je suis désolé, maître Skywalker, de ne pas avoir été capable de remplir mon devoir envers le Général. Je l'ai laissé tomber."

Anakin se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Il voulait accuser Cody d'avoir échoué à protéger Obi-Wan mais s'il était la raison de l'attaque, alors Cody n'avait eu aucune chance d'empêcher quoi que se soit, surtout s'il était déjà occupé à diriger la terrible bataille. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi il ne pouvait pas repérer la présence d'Obi-Wan. Grievous avait dû utiliser un limitateur de force pour cacher la signature d'Obi-Wan dans la Force.

"Maître ?" dit Ahsoka

Anakin secoua la tête. "Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas au moment où Obi-Wan ne s'est pas présenté au contrôle." Il sentit de la colère monter en lui. "Êtes vous parvenus à retenir la direction que la flotte de Grievous à prise ?"

"La flotte s'est divisé. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir dans quel vaisseau le général était retenu captif." Répondit Cody

Anakin soupira. Obi-Wan pouvait être n'importe où.

"Nous allons envoyer un vaisseau pour vous récupérer Cody," dit Anakin, "ainsi que les autres nacelles de sauvetages." Il se sentait presque inutile. S'il avait au moins connaissance de la direction prise par la flotte ennemie, il aurait été capable de les poursuivre, effectuer un sauvetage audacieux, ce qui était sa spécialité, et rentrer sans avoir à mettre le Conseil au courant de la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouvait Obi-Wan.

Mais il ne semblait pas que ce serait aussi facile.

"Je dois faire mon rapport au Conseil… Vois si un de nos espions peut apprendre quelque chose. Obi-Wan a besoin de notre aide, et je ne le laisserai pas tomber."

_Jamais_.

Après Jabiim, Anakin s'en était fait la promesse, et il n'avait pas l'intention de l'oublier maintenant.

* * *

**À suivre…**

**S'il vous plaît donner moi vos avis. **

**Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, Jabiim est la planète sur laquelle Obi-Wan fut présumé mort, alors qu'il était en vérité retenu prisonnier et torturé par Ventress. Je ne me rappelle plus de tous les détails, mais il va réussir à s'échapper et à rentrer au temple dans un état de santé très grave. Je le précise parce qu'il y aura si je me souviens bien quelque référence à cet événement dans la suite.**

**On retourne avec Obi-Wan dans le chapitre suivant… ***_**va pleurer dans un coin parce que personne ne commente…**__*****_


	3. 2 : Le commencement

**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà ^^  
J'ai reçu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour me remettre à publier et j'espère que vous avez pas attendu trop longtemps...**

**Je vous embête pas plus longtemps, je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve à la fin ! :D**

**Disclaimers : Obi-Wan et le Comte Dooku ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ni cette histoire…**

* * *

_J'ai été drogué._

_Encore._

Obi-Wan reprenait lentement conscience. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et ses muscles étaient courbaturés à cause des longues heures que ses bras avaient passées attachés derrière son dos.

Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'était plus retenu dans la soute d'un vaisseau, mais qu'il avait été déplacé. _Surement pour m'empêcher de savoir où je suis… De toute façon je ne peux pas prévenir Anakin puisqu'ils bloquent mon accès à la force. _Ces ennemis n'avaient pris aucun risques.

Il était dans une cellule cette fois et tout était calme, un rayon de lumière venait de la petite fenêtre de la porte. Il se retourna, tentant de se placer dans une position plus confortable, assit dos au mur, afin d'être à son avantage si quelqu'un l'approchait.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la cause de son enlèvement. Bien entendu, il faisait parti du conseil des Jedi et était un membre-clé de l'armée de la République. Il avait connaissance d'informations qui, s'il venait à parler, pourrait conduire à la destruction de plusieurs bases importantes pour la République. Il pouvait supporter la torture. Il l'avait déjà fait. De récentes attaques contre des croiseurs Jedi avaient pour objectif la capture des membres du conseil Jedi il s'attendait à ce qu'une attaque aie lieu contre lui à un certain moment, mais le dernier assaut avait été attentivement planifié et exécuté avec précision. Quoique veuillent les séparatistes de lui, il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas pour de simples renseignements, comme il en avait était question avec les autres Jedi enlevés.

Quelque chose d'obscure et sinistre se tramait.

Ils avaient fait en sorte qu'il ne sache pas où il était retenu, ni par qui. Être drogué avait été le premier indice.

Frissonnant dans le froid qui semblait caractériser sa cellule, Obi-Wan essayait de calmer son esprit, de se recentrer sur le présent, se préparant à ce qui allait arriver. Mais sans l'accès à la Force, il en était incapable.

Se sentant un peu frustré face à la situation présente, Obi-Wan savait qu'il n'avait plus qu'à se poser et attendre.

* * *

Regardant les caméras qui lui offraient un aperçu de son nouvel apprenti, le Comte Dooku souriait alors qu'il reconsidérait le chemin qu'il avait choisi. Son propre maître avait secrètement prévu le remplacement de Dooku avec un incontrôlable garçon ! Cela l'exaspérait, que Dark Sidious puisse considérer le remplacer par Anakin Skywalker. Qu'il puisse même penser à ce garçon comme ayant l'étoffe d'un sith. Cette enfant n'avait aucun contrôle, il était trop imprévisible dans ses actions, incapable de comprendre les subtilités de la Force. Son arrogance l'aveuglait.

Alors que l'homme retenu dans la cellule, lui avait l'étoffe d'un vrai sith. Le jedi parfait. S'il tombait dans le coté obscur, Dooku serait imbattable. Pas même son propre maître serait capable de le battre, avec Kenobi à ses cotés. C'était peut être de l'arrogance de sa part ? Non, c'était de l'ambition.

Son ambition et ses sentiments lui disaient que son plan d'action était le bon à suivre.

Il vit que son invité était réveillé. Peut être était il temps de lui faire découvrir la rigueur dont sa nouvelle vie sera faite ?

* * *

Etonnamment, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre des bruits de pas résonner dans le couloir qui menait à sa cellule. _Certainement pas Grievous donc, ça doit être Dooku, _raisonna t'il. Peut être allait-il enfin découvrir pourquoi il était là.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, calmant son corps et son esprit. Si c'était Dooku, il ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de le laisser avoir accès à ses propres pensées. Malheureusement, le collier anti-Force autour de son cou lui posait un problème. Il n'avait aucun bouclier autour de son esprit il était comme un livre ouvert pour son ravisseur.

Il se mit debout contre le mur, ses mains toujours attachées derrière son dos. Les yeux fixés sur la porte, il écoutait les bruits de pas qui s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Il entendit le son d'un code composé, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Obi-Wan observa le Comte Dooku qui rentrait doucement dans la petite cellule. Il refusait de parler le premier, n'appréciant pas le regard de prédateur que le sith semblait avoir sur lui.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi…Maître Jedi et membre du Conseil…" La voix du comte était glaciale. "Et maintenant mon apprenti."

Obi-Wan haussa les sourcils tout en considérant les implications de cette phrase. Il avait eu parfaitement raison dans sa supposition que quelque chose de sombre et sinistre se tramait.

"Pas de remarque spirituelle ou plein d'esprit ?" ricana Dooku. "Comme c'est décevant." Le Comte se rapprocha un peu plus.

Mais Obi-Wan ne répondait toujours pas. C'était inhabituel de sa part, mais il était sur ses gardes et il n'appréciait pas les plans que Dooku avait prévus pour lui. Il avait déjà refusé de le rejoindre son silence signifier la même chose. Il ne se soumettrait pas au Comte, quoi qu'il ait décidé de lui faire pour obtenir son obéissance.

"Très bien…" Le bras de Dooku s'éleva lentement jusqu'à ce que ses doigts soient pointés vers Obi-Wan. "Je vois qu'il est temps pour votre première leçon : répondre à son maître quand celui ci vous parle."

Obi-Wan sourit d'un air suffisant et arrogant. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Se préparant à recevoir l'attaque qui allait arriver, il se redressa et fixa ses yeux dans les yeux jaunes de Dooku, corrompus par le coté obscur.

Jamais cette couleur n'imbibera ses iris. Il ne s'inclinera pas.

Quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

Dooku s'y était attendu, il savait que Kenobi serait rebelle au début. Il n'avait cependant pas considéré la possibilité que le Jedi ne lui parle pas du tout. Cela l'énerva puisque qu'il avait attendu avec impatience leurs futures conversations. Kenobi devra apprendra que ne pas communiquer sera un mauvais choix de sa part.

Mais comment agir dans cette circonstance ?

Un sourire menaçant éclaira son visage. Pourquoi un Jedi avait-il besoin de parler, et plus important, de respirer ?

Les voix respiratoires, bien sûr. Il pouvait les bloquer.

Il ne désirait pas blesser son prisonnier trop vite. Il avait besoin que Kenobi coopère ou au moins qu'il soit disposé à ouvrir son esprit à l'attrait du coté obscur. Une simple mais efficace sanction était ce dont il avait besoin. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était une séance où le Jedi pourrait commencer à ressentir la graine du doute, graine qui pourrirait dans l'esprit du Jedi lors de sa captivité.

Même si le Conseil Jedi découvrait la localisation d'Obi-Wan ils ne seraient pas capables de libérer leur maître disparu. Serenno était trop lourdement gardé, trop fortifié pour qu'une intrusion soit possible.

Dooku avança son bras en l'air, refermant son poing.

Si les mains du Jedi avaient été libres, elles auraient directement sauté à sa gorge comme un étranglement, cependant le seul signe indiquant que le Jedi avait du mal à respirer était ses tentatives désespérées à aspirer de l'air qui ne voulait tout simplement pas nourrir ses poumons, ne voulait pas lui donner d'oxygène…

Dooku l'éleva dans les airs, les jambes du Jedi remuaient désespéramment.

Son visage virait au rouge à cause du manque d'oxygène, mais Dooku ne le relâcha pas.

Il y avait un moment spécifique dans cette méthode que Dooku voulait atteindre avant de libérer Kenobi, avant de lui donner une chance de respirer.

Ses jambes commencèrent à ralentir leur mouvement, et ses paupières se fermaient lentement, obscurant presque sa vision. Ce fut à ce moment que Dooku jugea approprié de donner au Jedi le repos dont il avait besoin.

Il libéra Kenobi de son emprise.

Le jeune homme tomba sur le sol de la cellule, ses jambes s'écroulèrent sous lui et il s'affaissa sur lui même, au pied de Dooku, le dos voûté, comme s'il s'inclinait.

Le visage du Comte se tordit en un sourire. "Comme c'est ironique… prosterné devant son maître."

Il regarda avec satisfaction le Jedi prendre de profondes inspirations. Enfin, ce qu'il voulait entendre – n'importe quelles paroles de la part de Kenobi – arriva.

Kenobi releva sa tête, redressant son corps de manière à ne plus être incliné devant son "maître". "Je ne m'inclinerai jamais devant vous volontairement," cracha t-il.

"Nous verrons," dit Dooku d'un air suffisant. "Votre vieux maître l'avait fait… vous le ferez aussi."

"Jamais !"

"Ils ne vous trouverons pas, Kenobi, vos amis. Il vous chercheront peut être, mais vous êtes là pour y rester… À moins que vous ne retrouviez votre soit disant sagesse et rejoigniez le "bon" coté." Dooku savait qu'il devait trouver les mots justes pour pousser Kenobi à la colère, dans le bon état d'esprit, celui où il pourrait être plus ouvert à accepter la vérité sur l'ordre Jedi.

L'isolement de la Force accomplirait ce but facilement. Si Kenobi devenait frustré et énervé, qu'importe à quel point il essaye de se calmer lui même, il aurait besoin du coté lumineux et calme de la Force pour l'aider… Il ne sera pas capable de rester calme longtemps sans ce facteur stabilisant.

Le plan de Dooku était simple : pousser le Jedi jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, suffisamment pour que lui autoriser l'accès à la Force ne se retourne pas contre lui. Si Kenobi ne coopérait pas, d'autres méthodes devront être employées, cependant il désirer garder le Jedi relativement en bonne santé. Il voulait que Kenobi le rejoigne volontairement plutôt que forcé.

La torture était une tout autre méthode, une qui assurait la soumission par la menace de souffrance en cas de désobéissance.

Non, la victoire de Dooku serait plus agréable et plus douce, si Kenobi le rejoignait de lui même.

"Anakin est plus intelligent que vous le croyiez," répondit le Jedi.

Dooku ricana. "Il se peut qu'il vous recherche, mais n'espérez pas être secouru. Quand vous le reverrez, se serra pour le combattre."

Il se demandait si oui ou non il devait informer Kenobi des projets que le seigneur sith avait prévus pour Skywalker…

_Aussi tentant que se soit, cette petite pépite d'information serait utile, mais plus tard. Elle pourrait être l'élément qui le poussera dans le précipice. Pour sauver son apprenti, Kenobi voudra tout tenter. _Un sourire apparût sur ses lèvres_. Cela sera sa chute. _Il pouvait presque le sentir dans le futur_._

Kenobi resta silencieux, refusant encore une fois de répondre aux paroles de Dooku sur son futur.

Cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.

_Je lui ai donné des choses sur quoi méditer._

Sans dire un mot à Kenobi, Dooku se retourna et quitta la cellule, ordonnant au droïde de donner au Jedi une gorgée d'eau toutes les six heures. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'il meure, mais qu'il soit suffisamment faible pour qu'il réalise que résister n'était pas le bon choix pour survivre.

Dooku avait l'intention de revenir plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il avait une guerre à diriger.

* * *

Assit dans sa cellule, Obi-Wan contemplait sa situation.

Il avait raison, sa présence ici n'était pas pour les habituelles raisons qu'ont les séparatistes de capturer un Jedi. Dooku avait des plans spécifiques pour lui. Il lui avait seulement répondu car il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de se soumettre et parce que la remarque du Comte sur Qui-Gon l'avait énervé.

Ce que le Comte avait dit était vrai, son ancien maître s'était incliné devant Dooku volontairement. Il avait été le maître de Qui-Gon. C'est pour cette raison que les paroles de Dooku l'avaient énervé. Personne n'aurait pu savoir que le révéré maître Jedi que Dooku avait été, succomberait au coté obscur de la Force et ferait la guerre contre l'ordre Jedi et la République qu'il avait protégé dans le passé.

Dooku était une personne pleine de ressources. Même si Anakin le retrouvait, il doutait que Dooku le laisse partir trop facilement, surtout après les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour s'assurer de sa capture.

_Reste calme et concentré, Kenobi._

Il savait qu'il était là pour un dur et rude moment. Il savait que Dooku utiliserait tout ce qu'il avait pour convaincre Obi-Wan de lui prêter serment d'allégeance. Mais il n'accepterait pas sa demande.

Il mourrait plutôt que de rejoindre le Comte Dooku.

Il se reposa contre le mur de sa cellule. S'il devait garder des forces pour combattre Dooku, il devait être bien reposé.

Fermant les yeux, Obi-Wan plongea dans un sommeil tourmenté.

* * *

**À suivre…**

**Alors ? Satisfait ? Ok la je stress autant que d'habitude alors si vous pouviez laisser un ptit commentaire c'est toujours sympa :D Ah oui je voulais vous demander un truc par rapport aux vous/tu. En anglais c'est simple, c'est "you"...et donc là j'ai un doute. Pour moi Windu tutoie Anakin, et par contre Dooku et Obi-Wan se vouvoient. Alors s'il vous plait donnez moi votre avis dans un commentaire parce que là j'ai pas du tout accès au film en vf. Merci ;)**

**Bon pendant un certain temps je vais poster toujours 1 ou 2 jours après que le chapitre de l'histoire originale de l'auteur soit posté, donc environ une fois par semaine, mais dès que son histoire est terminé je verrai si je peux augmenter le rythme.**


	4. 3 : Le conseil

**Merci à Shironohebi pour son suivi régulier et surtout ces commentaires ! Prenez exemple sur lui/elle !  
**

**Dans ce chapitre, nous allons retrouver Anakin et Ahsoka pour mettre la situation en place. Je vous préviens d'avance, c'est un petit chapitre de transition mais pas d'inquiétude, les chapitres suivants seront plus long :D**

**Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient…**

**Chapitre 3 : Le conseil**

Faire son rapport au Conseil Jedi était une des choses les plus dures que Anakin devait faire. Les informer que l'un des douze principaux maîtres avait été capturé était son devoir, même si tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de sauter dans son vaisseau et partir secourir son maître où qu'il soit.

Il avait un devoir envers Ahsoka lui montrer la voie du Jedi. Anakin n'avait pas l'intention d'obéir au Conseil, sauf, bien sur, s'ils décidaient de passer à l'action et d'envoyer des équipes de recherche, lui comprit.

Il se tenait dans une pièce isolée avec Ahsoka à ses cotés, à bord du croiseur. Les bras croisés, il attendait que les techniciens le mettent en connexion avec le Conseil Jedi. Il avait à peine dit un mot à Ahsoka depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire dans ce genre de situation. Surtout qu'elle n'avait fait que le regarder il pouvait même sentir son regard inquisiteur dans son dos…

Il avait essayé de trouver Obi-Wan dans la Force mais leur connexion était bloquée. Comme on s'y attendait lorsqu'un Jedi était capturé par les Séparatistes. Les suppresseurs de Force étaient très demandés ces temps-ci.

Enfin la connexion avec le Conseil s'activa et apparu les sept maîtres toujours au Temple, les autres étaient en mission, ou dans le cas d'Obi-Wan, prisonnier de guerre.

« Skywalker, quelles sont les nouvelles ? » demanda Mace Windu.

Après tout, Anakin n'était pas censé faire de rapports c'était le travail d'Obi-Wan. Il s'était attendu à un certain énervement de la part du Conseil face à sa transmission non- autorisée. Ce n'était pas comme si Obi-Wan allait les contacter et leur annoncer sa propre capture.

« J'ai le regret de vous informer, maîtres, que maître Kenobi n'a pas fait son rapport à l'heure convenu. J'ai donc pris le Twilight –» il vit Windu froncer les sourcils –« et j'ai découvert la flotte d'Obi-Wan complètement détruite. Il y avait peu de survivant, parmi eux le commandant Cody. » Il voulait se tordre les mains pour se sentir mieux, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne chose à faire sur le moment. « C'était Grievous, et ils ont pris Obi-Wan vivant. »

« Voilà de bien malencontreuses nouvelles… » Répondit Mace Windu tout en se penchant en avant. « Bien qu'il n'était pas de ta responsabilité d'aller inspecter la position d'Obi-Wan, Skywalker –»

Anakin allait l'interrompre mais Mace leva ma main pour l'arrêter.

« Laisse moi finir, cependant, au vu de ton expérience de pilote, tu as fait le bon choix en y allant toi même plutôt que d'envoyer toute ta flotte dans une situation potentiellement dangereuse. » termina Windu, surprenant Anakin.

« Et à propos de maître Kenobi ? » demanda Adi Gallia. « Y a t-il des indications sur le lieu où il pourrait être ? »

Anakin secoua tristement la tête. « Le commandant Cody m'a dit qu'il avait essayé de les suivre, mais Grievous a divisé sa flotte. Plusieurs techniciens examinent les traces laissées dans l'espace par les croiseurs pour déterminer dans quelle direction ils sont partis. Cody ne sait pas non plus dans quel vaisseau Obi-Wan était retenu.

« De troublantes nouvelles cela est, » dit Yoda. « Difficile à ressentir maître Kenobi est, mais vivant il demeure. Dans l'ombre du coté obscur il a été emmené. Mais dans quel but, cela reste inconnu. »

« Je vais aider l'enquête, » déclara Anakin. Il ne prendrait pas non pour réponse. « Le plus important est de retrouver Obi-Wan avant que les séparatistes ne puissent l'utiliser contre nous. »

« Tu dois surveiller les systèmes, Skywalker, » dit Windu d'une voix ferme. « Nous ne pouvons pas autoriser une entreprise trop hasardeuse. Malgré la situation de maître Kenobi, il est vital que nous ne perdions pas de terrains sur les séparatistes à cause de sa capture. Nous devons garder les systèmes sécurisés pour empêcher leurs vaisseaux de passer à travers nos filés. S'ils y arrivaient, ils seraient en position d'attaquer Coruscant. »

Anakin s'énervait. Le conseil était prêt à laisser Obi-Wan aux mains de l'ennemi ? « Non. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous le laissiez prisonnier. » Sa défiance se distinguer dans la force.

« Nous n'avons pas dit que nous le laisserions aux mains des séparatistes, » déclara Windu. « Tu as fait cette conclusion de toi même. »

Anakin s'irrita. Windu ne l'avait jamais aimé, il ne lui avait jamais fait confiance. « Je peux le trouver ! » répondit t-il énervé. « Donnez moi une chance ! »

« Il n'y a rien de plus à dire sur le sujet, Skywalker, » continua Windu. « Tu dois rester à ta position et le conseil règlera ça lui même. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de laisser maître Kenobi captif. Nous t'enverrons un maître du conseil, et tu l'aideras dans son investigation mais tu ne seras pas responsable, et tu ne quitteras pas ton poste, à moins que tu aies l'autorisation du conseil. »

Anakin sentit sa colère monter. « Bien. » c'était impoli mais il s'en fichait. Son inquiétude était accaparée par son ancien maître. Il était un chevalier Jedi maintenant, avec un apprenti à lui. Ils devraient lui faire confiance. S'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance pour former un padawan, pourquoi ne pouvaient ils pas lui faire confiance pour ramener Obi-Wan vivant ?

Le devoir.

Il en était toujours question.

Défendre leurs territoires était plus important.

Et il pouvait le comprendre, mais Obi-Wan et lui était très proche – si quelqu'un pouvait trouver son maître, c'était bien lui.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se décida. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire et le conseil n'allait pas aimer ça du tout. « Oui maître. » lâcha Anakin avant de couper la communication.

* * *

« Maître ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ahsoka ? » lui demanda t-il.

Ahsoka se mordit les lèvres, se demandant comment formuler sa question. Elle décida de sauter les formalités et de parler franchement. Elle avait été l'apprentie d'Anakin suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il obéissait aux ordres seulement quand ça l'arrangeait, et qu'il y avait des moments où obéir au conseil n'était pas la bonne marche à suivre. Elle était sûr de savoir ce qu'il allait faire. « Nous allons sauver maître Kenobi, n'est ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Oui bien sur, du moins nous allons faire ce que nous pouvons. Ce n'est pas un bon exemple pour toi Ahsoka, mais cette fois le conseil a tort. Cela prendra au moins une journée à n'importe quel membre du conseil pour arriver ici. Je ne pense pas que nous puissions localiser Obi-Wan pendant ce temps, mais nous pouvons trouver quelques pistes. Peut-être que nous pourrons trouver quelque chose que le maître Jedi pourra utiliser une fois arrivé. » Il arbora soudain un grand sourire. « De plus maître Windu m'a dit de faire de surveiller les systèmes… donc, il ne m'a pas explicitement ordonné de rester a bord de ce vaisseau.

« Oh c'est sournois ça maître ! » répondit Ahsoka, impressionnée par la façon dont il avait interprété les ordres reçus.

« Et ça m'apporteras sûrement quelques problèmes, » assura Anakin, « mais retrouver Obi-Wan est plus important pour moi. L'amiral Yularen est plus que capable de défendre ce vaisseau ainsi que ce système si je ne suis pas là.

« Si quoi que ce soit arrive, il vous appellera, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui il le fera. C''est un bon amiral Ahsoka, et je n'abandonnerai pas mes responsabilités envers les citoyens de la république si une attaque arrive. Nous reviendront et nous nous battrons. »

Elle pouvait dire qu'Anakin penser vraiment ce qu'il disait, même s'il devait mettre la vie d'Obi-Wan en jeu.

* * *

Le coté obscur l'entourait et des cascades de force s'écoulaient en lui. Il était ravi de toujours pouvoir tromper ses pitoyables Jedi… ils ne le soupçonnaient même pas d'être un seigneur Sith. Ses plans avançaient régulièrement et aboutiraient bientôt à la destruction de l'ordre Jedi. Ses manigances avaient mis du temps à se mettre en place et finalement, elles allaient enfin se réaliser.

Des Jedi mourraient à la guerre tous les jours et le coté obscur jubilait à chaque mort… Seul un Jedi en particulier semblait prêt à survivre à tout ce que Sidious lui envoyait.

_Kenobi._

Ce nom l'irritait au plus au point, et ses yeux devinrent jaunes rien qu'à la pensé de l'homme qui portait ce nom.

Mais maintenant il avait une chance de débarrasser la galaxie de ce Jedi…

Des rumeurs lui avaient appris que la flotte de Kenobi avait été attaquée et le maître Jedi enlevé. Il n'avait pas ordonné d'attaque, cependant il semblait que ces ordres venaient de son apprenti.

Bien que Dooku soit en charge des opérations, il recevait toujours la plupart de ses ordres de son maître Sith. Sidious n'avait pas prévu d'attaque contre Kenobi. Dooku avait agi seul, choisissant de défier les ordres de Sidious de laisser la ligne de défense intacte pour le moment.

Avant de contacter son apprenti, il devrait méditer, savourer l'embrasement du coté obscur et découvrir la vérité cachée de la trahison de Dooku. Comprendre exactement pourquoi Dooku avait enlevé le maître Jedi. Il ne serait pas énervé si l'attaque avait mis fin à la vie de Kenobi… mais le fait que le but était de le capturer…

De toutes façons, Kenobi était destiné à mourir.

Sidious y veillerait personnellement s'il le fallait.

**À suivre…**

**S'il vous plait, j'attends toujours vos avis sur ma traduction !  
**

**Attention, Sidious rentre dans le jeu...**

**Le chapitre suivit sera focalisé sur Obi-Wan et Dooku. Je pense qu'il aura quelques jours de retard car je pars une semaine pour New York (oui c'est génial !) mais normalement il sera là dimanche ou lundi prochain :D**

**À la prochaine !**


	5. 4 : Tentative d'évasion

**Salut tout le monde….. Je suis vraiment désole, j'ai une semaine de retard, mais bon vous pouvez pas m'en vouloir d'avoir profité de New York (*évite les tomates jetées par les jaloux*). Mais bon voilà le chapitre alors bonne lecture ! )**

**Chapitre 4 : Tentative d'évasion**

Il ne dormit pas plus de quelques heures. Mal à l'aise dans sa cellule, Obi-Wan se réveilla dans le noir. Même la lumière qui brillait par la petite fenêtre de la porte était éteinte, le laissant complètement aveugle. Il se sentait plus frais et dispos qu'il n'était depuis sa capture, la drogue dans son organisme se dissipait lentement et il se doutait que les sbires de Dooku viendraient bientôt y remédier, tandis que l'inhibiteur de Force qu'il portait toujours faisait merveilleusement bien son travail.

Cependant, si Dooku ne revenait pas le droguer lui même, peut être pourrait t-il trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Mais seulement si le seigneur Sith avait l'intention de garder Obi-Wan drogué…

_Mes mains sont peut être bloquée, mais je ne suis pas privé de mon ingéniosité !_

Peu de temps après son réveil, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et un des gardes droïdes de Dooku entra. Obi-Wan regarda calmement le droïde approcher, évaluant la situation avant d'agir.

Le droïde était accompagné par deux de ses semblables, l'un tenait dans ses griffes de fer un petit verre d'eau – ce que du moins Obi-Wan présumait. L'autre droïde braquait un blaster sur Obi-Wan, le message était clair, il savait que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit il serait paralysé plutôt que tué.

Dooku n'aurait pas fait tout ça pour simplement le tuer à cause d'une tentative d'évasion.

Gardant ça à l'esprit, Obi-Wan considéra ses options. Il pouvait saisir cette opportunité pour étudier les actions des droïdes, ou il pouvait tenter de s'échapper. Il n'était pas attaché au mur, mais ses mains bloquées dans son dos pourraient se révéler être une complication dans n'importe quelle tentative d'évasion. Oserait t-il une tentative maintenant ou bien devait t-il attendre ?

Si Anakin était avec lui il aurait bien du mal à empêcher le jeune homme de s'échapper sans acquérir les connaissances dont il pourrait avoir besoin sur les droïdes. Non, il attendrait. Observer ce qui se passait et agir la prochaine fois, s'il y avait une prochaine fois. Obtenir des informations était plus important et plus utile que tenter une imprévisible évasion sans aucun plan.

Les deux droïdes s'approchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient justes devant lui. Le magna-garde le visait toujours avec son arme. "Vous prendrez une gorgé, si vous n'obtempérez pas, nous avons ordre de vous tirer dessus."

Obi-Wan haussa les sourcils. Une gorgée ? Il était autorisé à une gorgée ? Il était clair que Dooku le punissait pour son attitude, ou alors il voulait l'affaiblir par déshydratation pour que son esprit soit plus susceptible. I eu un petit sourire en coin, réalisant que c'était exactement ce que le comte voulait.

Le verre vint à ses lèvres et il prit une gorgée à contrecoeur, ne quittant pas des yeux le droïde devant lui, son esprit analysait la situation. Une évasion était possible – et s'il avait assez d'audace il essayerait maintenant, mais non… pas encore. Laissons les croire qu'il obéirait.

Les droïdes se retirèrent, sa soif à peine étanchée par la petite portion d'eau qu'on lui avait autorisé. Mais il ne laisserait pas ça l'atteindre.

Quand la porte se referma, il se reposa contre le mur et réfléchit à sa stratégie. La prochaine fois que les droïdes apparaîtraient serait le signal pour agir.

Dooku avait observé les agissements du Jedi avec le système de sécurité. Il s'était attendu à ce que Kenobi laisse passer cette occasion qu'il utilise ce temps pour analyser la situation avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Oh, il avait ses recherches sur le Jedi. Il savait que Kenobi n'agirait pas avant d'avoir un plan d'action. Il était tellement différent de son apprenti qu'il était difficile de croire qu'Anakin Skywalker avait apprit quoi que ce soit de son apprentissage avec Obi-Wan.

Cependant, ces suppositions sur le maître Jedi s'étaient révélées correcte.

Laisser Kenobi penser que Dooku ne le connaissait pas, lui laisser croire qu'il avait une chance de s'enfuir de cette prison.

Ça serait une bonne leçon à enseigner au Jedi quand sa tentative s'avérerait vaine.

Le temps passait lentement et une fois encore Obi-Wan tomba dans un sommeil difficile, essayant de trouver une position confortable comme il le pouvait avec ses mains attachées dans le dos. Il se réveilla quand le garde magna ouvrit de nouveau sa cellule. Il n'était pas sur du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois, mais il était bien conscient de sa propre soif.

Sa gorge était sèche et ses lèvres légèrement gercées. Son ventre grogna à cause du manque de nourriture. Il l'ignora, gardant les yeux sur les deux droïdes qui l'approchaient. Il devrait être rapide s'il voulait que son plan fonctionne. Obi-Wan les autorisa à presser le verre contre ses lèvres et bu, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent le retirer, il serra les dents sur l'objet, empêchant les droïdes de le reprendre.

Il pencha la tête en arrière et relâcha le verre.

L'eau éclaboussa le sol et Obi-Wan roula sur le coté alors que le second droïdes lui tiré un coup de blaster paralysant. Il était déjà sur ses deux pieds et lançait sa jambe droite, renversant les deux droïdes en un mouvement rapide. Pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire de ses mains attachées dans le dos. S'il avait eu la Force il aurait peut être pu y remédier.

Il se doutait que cette tentative d'évasion ne serait sûrement pas un succès, mais il devait essayer. Il avait déjà le sentiment que Dooku observait tous ses mouvements.

Le plus perturbant, était qu'aucuns autres droïdes n'étaient entrés dans sa cellule après son attaque. Il était observé, c'était un coup monté. Il devra être prudent…

_C'est maintenant que je pourrais avoir besoin de la Force…_

Il se rua vers la porte ouverte et cogna son épaule contre l'ordinateur de sécurité. La porte se referma, enfermant les deux magna-droïdes dans son ancienne cellule. Ça lui donnerait un peu de temps.

Le hall dans lequel il se tenait était désert.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui avant de courir vers une porte. Il trouva difficile d'appuyer sur le bouton de contrôle pour ouvrir la porte avec ses mains toujours attachées dans son dos mais il y arriva tout de même. S'y glissant discrètement, il se retrouva dans une salle de contrôle, où il aperçut un générateur d'énergie sur le coté. Il pourrait court-circuiter ses menottes…

Il avait besoin de ses mains libres s'il voulait effectuer une évasion efficace, mais il était clair vu qu'aucun droïdes n'avaient tenté de l'arrêter – ou même le fait qu'il soit dans la salle de contrôle – que c'était un piège. Il ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter de ça maintenant, il avait une chance de s'échapper et s'il y arriver, le risque en vaudrait la peine.

S'approchant du générateur, il se retourna et malgré son incapacité à utiliser ses mains, il attrapa la poignée de la porte de contrôle. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste bizarre, révélant un ensemble de câbles désordonnés. Il savait que ça allait faire mal…

Fermant les yeux, Obi-Wan cogna les chaînes de ses poignées contre l'ouverture du générateur. Les câbles se disloquèrent sous la force du coup. C'était dangereux, il y avait un risque qu'il s'électrocute, mais s'il pouvait court-circuiter ses chaînes, il serait capable de retrouver le contrôle de ses mains…

_C'est quelque chose qu'Anakin ferait…_ pensa t'il brièvement. _Il semblerait qu'il ait déteint sur moi. _

Grinçant des dents, il poussa encore une fois ses poignées en arrière, et frémi quand un mini choc électrique traversa son corps, mais ça marcha. Les menottes s'ouvrir quand le choc créa le court-circuit. Il libéra ses poignées, les ramenant devant lui, et les frottant l'un contre les autres pour retrouver ses sensations.

Il leva sa main droite et toucha le collier anti-Force attaché à sa gorge. Il trouva le loquet, mais il y avait quatre boutons situés à coté. Il avait besoin d'un code pour l'ouvrir. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas le temps de trouver le code maintenant. Il risquait d'être découvert, ses sens lui criaient toujours que c'était un piège, et qu'il était en train de foncer dedans.

_Je dois tenter le coup. Je ne resterai pas sans rien faire et laisserai Dooku faire ce qu'il veut de moi._

Abandonnant la tache de trouver le code qui lui permettrait de retrouver la Force, Obi-Wan avança rapidement vers la porte de l'autre coté de la salle. _Avoir une arme maintenant pourrait se révéler utile._

Malheureusement Dooku ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de lui donner d'arme. Le manque de gardes ne faisait qu'augmenter son sentiment que tout ceci n'était qu'un piège.

_Reste sur tes gardes, Kenobi !_

Il continua d'avancer dans le couloir aussi vite qu'il l'osait, s'arrêtant pour examiner chaque angle. Il atteignit une autre porte, l'ouvrit et entra dans un hangar. Il fut surpris de ne voir personne travailler à leur poste.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sais… » Chuchota t'il à lui même. Mais il était arrivé si loin. Il devait continuer.

Il y avait une navette près du centre du hangar, sur une piste d'atterrissage. Toutes les confections d'un piège élaboré et il était en train de tomber en plein dedans, mais pour le moment il s'en fichait. S'il pouvait partir de cette planète et se mettre en sécurité, il s'occuperait des répercussions plus tard.

Mais d'un coup tout devint noir quand les lumières du hangar s'éteignirent.

Il dérapa et s'arrêta dans le hall plongé dans le noir.

Il ne pouvait rien voir, il faisait nuit noire.

S'il avait la Force il serait capable de trouver son chemin, sa perception lui permettant de se focaliser sur ce qui l'entourait. Mais avec son collier, il ne pouvait même pas faire ça. Il continua avec prudence.

Il avança seulement de quelques pas avant qu'une douleur violente jailli du collier autour de son cou. Son corps eu un spasme et ses jambes s'écroulèrent sous lui. Il tomba sur le sol de béton alors qu'un cri sortait de ses lèvres, tandis que son corps convulsait toujours, et qu'un éclair bleu sortait du collier pour se diffuser dans tout son corps.

Les yeux d'Obi-Wan se fermèrent douloureusement et il essaya de retenir ses cris mais sans succès. Alors que les chocs se calmaient, il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Les lumières du hangar étaient rallumées. Alors qu'il s'efforçait de se redresser, il vit Dooku, se tenant sur son chemin vers la navette. Il était accompagné de deux magna-droïdes, et derrière lui se tenaient une troupe de super-droïdes de combat.

Obi-Wan grogna. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Il ne pourrait pas se battre sans arme. Et Dooku avait la Force pour le soumettre, s'il décidait de l'utiliser contre lui.

« Inconscient » dit le seigneur sith.

« Je devais essayer » Obi-Wan lui jetait un regard noir, se sentant misérable de son manque de chance.

« Je vous ai laissé aller aussi loin,» Dooku prit un air suffisant. «Mais maintenant vous savez que j'ai les moyens de m'assurer que vous ne vous échappiez pas. Vous êtes là pour rester. »

« Je ne suis pas votre servant pour faire tout ce que vous désirez, Dooku. » cracha Obi-Wan.

Les yeux de Dooku étincelèrent quand il répondit. « Vous ne l'êtes pas encore. »

Restant silencieux, Obi-Wan décida qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'argumenter sa position. Il s'échapperait, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Ramenez le à sa cellule, » Ordonna Dooku, « et cette fois, enchaînez le au mur, pour qu'il ne puisse plus tenter quelque chose comme ça encore. »

À contre-coeur, Obi-Wan se laissa entraîner par les gardes.

Dooku regarda son prisonnier se faire escorter à sa cellule. Kenobi avait agi précipitamment, s'était senti trop confiant en pensant qu'il pourrait s'échapper rien qu'en atteignant le hangar. Dooku avait mis tout ça en place exprès, sachant qu'il pourrait facilement soumettre Kenobi quand il le désirait.

Le collier anti-Force était d'une nouvelle génération, très difficile à trouver, et pouvant tromper un Jedi pour lui faire croire qu'il ne servait qu'à bloquer la Force. L'installation d'un choc électrique dans le collier anti-Force était le rêve de tout ravisseur.

Il pouvait contrôler Kenobi quand il le voulait et seul Dooku connaissait le code qui pourrait libérer le Jedi et le collier ne répondait qu'à des empreintes de doigts spécifiques.

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il devrait faire maintenant. Que savait il du maître Jedi ?

_Pleins de choses, merci aux rumeurs du temple Jedi. _

Dooku avait été sur le point de quitter l'ordre Jedi juste avant que son apprenti ne soit tué, et ce fût sa mort qui l'avait poussé à partir, mais il était resté au temple suffisamment longtemps pour entendre les rumeurs qui avaient démarré après l'approbation de l'entrainement de Jedi pour Anakin Skywalker.

Qui-Gon avait rejeté Kenobi.

Le jeune homme avait été prêt pour être nommé chevalier Jedi, il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps avant que ça n'arrive, cependant le conseil était trop aveugle pour le voir. Le fait principal –et Dooku savait qu'il pourrait l'utiliser contre Kenobi- était le rejet d'Obi-Wan par Qui-Gon.

Il l'avait déjà fait avant, quand le garçon avait été sur le point d'être envoyé aux corps agricoles.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Comte. « Les souvenirs peuvent être d'effrayantes choses, n'est ce pas ? »

Oui… Son plan assemblé, Dooku retourna dans ses appartements.

Demain il commencerait vraiment le processus de tourner Kenobi vers le coté obscur de la Force.

Il était impatient d'y être.

**À suivre…**

**Donnez moi vos avis !**

**L'auteur précise que dans ce chapitre l'évasion peut sembler un peu absurde et facile mais que, comme il a essayé de l'expliquer dans le chap, Dooku savait exactement ce que Obi-Wan avait prévu et lui a donc laissé le champ libre pour le punir après.**

**Je suis encore désolé pour le retard et comme je repars 2 semaines cette fois ci en Angleterre dans une famille, je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster en temps et en heure mais je vous promets d'essayer.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire et surtout à ceux qui commentent ! :D**

**Dans le prochain chapitre le vrai travail commence…pauvre Obi-Wan )**


	6. 5 : Drogue illusion

**Salut !... Oui bon je sais ça fait longtemps, mais bon vous pouvez pas me reprocher de vivre un peu... non ? *_Un groupe de personne s'approche lentement d'elle* _Ok...Bon ba je crois que je vais partir là... *Lance_ un chapitre de toute ses forces, et pendant que tout le monde se jette dessus, en profite pour s'éclipser discrètement* _**

_**Je le rappelle, rien de m'appartient puisque je ne possède ni Star-wars...ni cette histoire...mais qu'est ce que je fout là moi !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Drogue illusion.**

_The Twilight_ patrouillait parmi les débris laissé par _The Negotiator_, le vaisseau d'Obi-Wan. Anakin avait reçu un rapport des techniciens disant qu'ils avaient tracé 2 chemins sortant du système dans 2 directions.

Ahsoka était chargée de scanner les alentours à la recherche de tout ce qui aurait pu passer inaperçu, afin de trouver des informations qui pourraient aider à déterminer où Obi-Wan se trouvait exactement. La plupart des prisonniers Jedi étaient assignés aux flottes séparatistes installées près du lieu de capture. Bien qu'ils aient découvert les déplacements effectués par la flotte séparatiste -, ils ne pouvaient pas être sûr du vaisseau sur lequel Obi-Wan était rattaché, et il serait insensé de tous les attaquer pour tenter de le sauver.

Jusque là, le balayage du système d'Ahsoka n'avait rien repéré. Elle retourna voir son maître, le regard las. Il était différent dans la Force, son inquiétude pour Obi-Wan consumant ses pensées, augmentant l'agitation qu'elle sentait à travers leur lien.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de le lui expliquer, elle était suffisamment expérimentée pour comprendre que lui et obi-Wan étaient plus proche que n'importe quels autres Jedi avant eux.

"Il n'y rien à trouver maître," rapporta t'elle.

Anakin soupira. "J'espérais qu'il y ait un autre signe quelque part…"

"Qu'allons nous faire ?" demanda t'elle. "L'autre Maître devrait bientôt arriver."

"Je sais," il hésitait, se demandant si désobéir encore plus au Conseil qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait en quittant sa flotte en valait la peine. "Je ne peux pas ressentir correctement Obi-Wan dans la Force. J'ai le sentiment que nous devrions rentrer à la base et faire notre rapport, mais d'un autre coté, Obi-Wan compte sur moi pour le sauver à chaque fois qu'il a des problèmes."

Ce n'était pas formellement vrai – Obi-Wan était parfaitement capable de se sauver lui même, mais Anakin aimait bien imaginer que son maître aurait toujours besoin de lui pour le sauver.

Il soupira. "R2, es tu parvenu à calculer avec le datapad l'espace où la flotte séparatiste qui détient Obi-Wan pourrait se situer ?" Il se retourna vers le droïde qui fut son loyal compagnon depuis le début de la guerre, offert par sa femme la nuit de leur mariage. Il lui avait donné C-3PO en échange, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que ce fût un cadeau approprié, considérant à quel point il devenait agaçant.

Le petit droïde bipa et sonna, répondant à la demande d'Anakin. Quatre systèmes possibles apparurent à l'écran après qu'RD lui ait transmis les données.

"Le système Serenno, Gallo, Flyntaria et Isen..." Lu Anakin. "Tout ces systèmes sont situés dans le secteur D'Astan mais ils sont étalés dans deux directions différentes…"

"Serenno appartient au comte Dooku n'est ce pas ?" demanda Ahsoka."

"Oui en effet… et il est très bien défendu," répondit Anakin, "mais ça m'étonnerait qu'Obi-Wan est été emmené là bas."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Car aucun Jedi n'y a jamais été emmenés," déclara Anakin. "Les séparatistes ont des méthodes, et emmener Obi-Wan là bas ne leur correspondrait pas. Ce serait sur une planète connu pour être séparatiste, afin d'attirer notre attention. Je ne pense pas qu'une de nos pistes nous mèneraient à l'un de ses systèmes. Je parie qu'ils sont allés plus loin dans le territoire séparatiste. Nous devons décider sur quel système aller, et quelles pistes suivre. Serenno est une planète bien trop évidente et nous serions détruit par ses défenses à peine entrés dans le système."

Ahsoka ne sembla pas convaincu par ses explications.

"Le meilleur endroit où aller, je pense, serait le système d'Isen. C'est le lieu le plus pratique pour éliminer les pistes. Il est composé de trois larges ceintures d'astéroïdes. Oui je pense que c'est notre meilleure option." Dit Anakin.

"Parce qu'il possède une ceinture d'astéroïdes c'est le lieu le plus vraisemblable où ils auraient emmené Maitre Kenobi ?"

"Trois, Ahsoka," remarqua Anakin. "Obi-Wan est un membre du conseil Jedi. Ils ont donc du l'emmener dans le système le plus dangereux, un où il nous ai difficile de les suivre. C'est du moins ce que je ferais."

Ahsoka se permit d'énoncer ses pensées. "Mais les séparatistes ne sont pas comme vous ! Vous fonctionnez sur l'hypothèse que si vous aviez un important prisonnier vous prendriez la route la plus risquée pour éviter toutes chances de tentative de sauvetage ! Cela de veut pas automatiquement dire que c'est ce que les séparatistes feront !" Elle comprenait sa logique mais elle sentait que si Serenno était ressortie comme la planète la plus plausible d'après la recherche d'R2, alors Anakin devrait la prendre en compte.

"Serenno n'a pas de forteresse séparatiste, Ahsoka. Ni les deux autres systèmes," répondit Anakin, comprenant sa réflexion. "Cependant, je ne l'ai peut être pas mentionné mais Isen en possède une. Serenno est peut être la planète natale du comte Dooku, et il se peut qu'il y réside de temps en temps et qu'elle soit défendu par une flotte séparatiste, mais il ne fait que défendre ses propres intérêts et son héritage. Ce n'est pas véritablement une planète politiquement séparatiste."

"Oh…" Elle ignorait tout cela. "Je suppose que ça semble raisonnable…"

"Fais moi confiance, Ahsoka, je sais ce que je fais." Il manipula les commandes. "R2, lance un itinéraire hyper-espace en direction du système d'Isen. Ahsoka, envoie un message à l'amiral Yuluren et informe le de notre destination. Dis lui que nous attendrons le maitre Jedi à cet emplacement."

"Nous ne rentrons pas ? Je croyais que vous aviez dit avoir ressenti le besoin de rentrer ?" demanda Ahsoka.

"Je sais ce que j'ai dis Ahsoka," répondit Anakin, "mais le Maitre rejoindra bientôt ma flotte. Nous sommes plus utiles en inspectant le système et en collectant des informations qu'en attendant son arrivé sans rien faire."

Ahsoka ne pouvait pas discuter cette logique. Elle savait qu'Anakin prendrait la responsabilité de sa désobéissance, mais elle se demandait si ses actions présentes auraient un impact sur son entrainement. Est ce que le conseil Jedi ressentira qu'il lui enseigner l'insubordination plutôt que la loyauté et le devoir envers l'ordre Jedi et la république qu'ils avait jurée de protéger ?

"Ils ne nous sépareront pas," déclara Anakin, devinant le fil de sa pensée. "Ils me feront la morale, mais ils ne te sépareront pas de moi, surtout si mes actions font que nous sauvons Obi-Wan plus tôt que prévu."

Ahsoka ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une petite inquiétude. Elle se dirigea vers la table de communication et composa le message pour l'amiral Yuluren.

Dès qu'elle eut envoyé le message, Anakin remit l'hyper-espace en marche, en direction du système d'Isen.

_J'espère vraiment que nous faisons le bon choix, _pensa Ahsoka. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si son Maitre avait tort dans ses suppositions. Et elle savait que si quelque chose arrivait à Maitre Kenobi, Anakin se croirait responsable.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Dooku entra dans la cellule de son prisonnier. Le Jedi l'observa.

"Que voulez vous Dooku ?" demanda le prisonnier.

"Vous savez ce que je veux," répondit Dooku. Kenobi semblait vouloir continuer ce jeu, pour l'instant il le jouerait, si ce n'est pour son propre amusement, pour voir la frustration augmenter dans les yeux de Kenobi.

"Non."

"Cela ne change rien que vous continuez de le nier. C'est inévitable, vous deviendrez mon apprenti," Dooku sourit. Il sortit une seringue de sa poche, avec une protection sur l'aiguille.

Les yeux du Jedi se déplacèrent sur la seringue, ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement. "Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"Ça, mon ami, est une drogue appelée _Fièvre_. Un nom assez exact je dois dire, considérant les effets qu'elle cause sur les gens. Cette drogue a été déclarée illégale il y a plusieurs années, mais elle est toujours fabriquée. Vous avez peut être entendu parlé d'elle sous son nom original… _Tetramecinia."_

"Vous ne pouvez pas me donner ça !" protesta Kenobi.

"Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher," répondit Dooku en s'avançant vers son prisonnier, ses yeux scintillant alors que le Jedi tentait de reculer contre le mur. "A moins que vous n'acceptiez mon enseignement…"

Les pupilles de Kenobi pivotèrent vers le comte. "Vous connaissez ma réponse."

"Alors vous aurez la drogue, jusqu'à ce que vous vous agenouillez devant moi," dit Dooku. "C'est votre propre choix qui me force à faire cela. Dans l'idéal, je préférai ne pas vous avoir embrouillé par des drogues, mais comme la torture physique ne vous brisera pas, Je vais devoir utiliser d'autres méthodes…" Il retira la protection de l'aiguille et l'approcha de son prisonnier.

Il attrapa les cheveux d'Obi-Wan d'une main et les tira en arrière, relevant son menton. Le Jedi tentant de lutter mais la poigne de Dooku était ferme et difficile à briser.

Prudemment il administra la drogue : la drogue qui l'aiderait à atteindre son objectif. Reculant de quelques pas il observa la réaction du Jedi. Il pouvait déjà voir que la drogue marchait. Les yeux de Kenobi commencèrent déjà à s'agiter, comme s'il avait des difficultés à voir.

Dooku sortit une manette de sa poche. Tapant un code, il attendit que le projecteur installé dans la cellule s'allume. Dans la pièce apparut l'image de Qui-Gon Jinn, plus vraie que de nature. Kenobi ne se rendrait pas compte que c'était faux – la drogue déformerait suffisamment son esprit pour qu'il croit au pire des scénario.

La drogue marchait bien, Dooku s'éloigna de l'hologramme qui copiait ses mouvements. "Tu es un échec, Obi-Wan Kenobi." L'hologramme répéta les paroles de Dooku avec la voix et le ton de Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Non."

Ce simple dénie était suffisant.

La drogue à action rapide fonctionnait déjà sur le Jedi. Sans la Force pour éliminer les toxines dans son système sanguin, le Jedi succomberait.

Il penserait que la projection de Qui-Gon était réelle. Pour l'instant, ces six mots seraient suffisants. Ces six mots exprimés avec la voix de son ancien apprenti seraient le commencement de la chute de son nouvel apprenti.

Souriant, Dooku quitta la cellule, laissant Kenobi seul avec ses souvenirs qui ne tarderaient pas à le tourmenter.

Il reviendrait le lendemain, pour évaluer les progrès de son prisonnier. Étape par étape, Kenobi tombera, qu'il le veuille ou non.

* * *

Le système d'Isen, avec ses trois ceintures d'astéroïdes, était un endroit dangereux. Anakin pilotait le _Twilight_ à travers le système, utilisant le minimum d'énergie possible, espérant ne pas être repéré. La piste qu'ils suivaient s'était arrêtée dans l'atmosphère de la planète Isen elle même, suggérant qu'un vaisseau Séparatiste avait fait un arrêt sur cette planète peu de temps avant puisque les traces étaient toujours fraiches.

"Pensez vous qu'Obi-Wan se trouve sur Isen ?" demanda Ahsoka.

Anakin l'observa et sembla inquiet. "Je ne suis pas sur… Je pensais qu'ils passeraient à travers ce système pour un autre, pas qu'ils y atterriraient. R2 à repérer une base dans l'hémisphère nord de la planète." Il soupira, se demandant si oui ou non il avait fait le bon choix.

"Doutez vous de votre décision ?" Interrogea Ahsoka.

Anakin se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Je pense que j'ai peut être agit un peu précipitamment… Quelque chose ne va pas…" Il se tourna vers R2-D2. "Peux tu faire un scan de la planète et me dire combien de signes de vie tu repères ainsi que leurs espèces ?"

"R2 peut faire ça ?" Ahsoka sembla surprise.

Un sourire discret traversa le visage Anakin. "R2 peut faire beaucoup plus de choses qu'un droïde normal. Je l'ai beaucoup amélioré."

"Wow," lâcha Ahsoka impressionnée.

"C'est pour ça qu'R2 est si spéciale pour moi, il n'est pas un droïde normal. Il a tellement de capacités que le perdre serait comme perdre une partie de moi même…" Dit Anakin. "C'est la même chose pour Obi-Wan… Si je le perdais, je ne serai plus complet. J'aimerai que l'on soit comme ça un jour, Ahsoka. Notre lien grandit, et j'espère qu'il deviendra similaire à celui que je partage avec Obi-Wan."

Ahsoka ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça donc elle répondit : "Nous le retrouverons, maître."

"Je le sais." répondit Anakin.

* * *

Le coté de son esprit encore sensé lui criait de reconnaître le fait que Qui-Gon Jinn était mort et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas simplement lui parler, cependant les toxines dans son corps rendaient ses pensées confuses. Logiquement il le comprenait, mais pourtant il continuait de tomber dans l'abysse créait par la drogue dans son esprit.

_Tu es un échec, Obi-Wan Kenobi._

Ces mots n'avaient jamais été prononcés par Qui-Gon, jamais, son esprit lui criait encore de ne pas croire ce qu'il voyait, mais la drogue le faisait sentir sans valeur, lui faisait croire qu'il était un échec.

Il avait échoué, n'est ce pas ?

Il avait échoué à sauver son Maître…

Rien qu'à cette pensée qui lui tordait déjà l'esprit, la drogue agissait, et les souvenirs qu'il avait laissés de coté pendant toutes ces années revenaient le hanter. La mort de Qui-Gon Jinn se déroulait dans sa tête encore et encore…

Il avait échoué…

Il était un échec…

_Non ! Non ! Non ! NON !_

"Ce n'est pas… JE SAIS QUE C'EST N'EST PAS RÉEL !" Hurla t'il, tout haut, à personne en particulier.

"Tu as échoué à me sauver, Obi-Wan," dit la voix de Qui-Gon.

Le souvenir de sa mort repassa encore une fois dans sa tête. Il vit le Sith le faire tomber, il vit comment il avait été impuissant quand il aurait du aider son Maître… Comment il avait laissé sa propre colère le contrôler… Comment il avait utilisé cette colère pour combattre…

"Oui, souviens toi de la colère que tu as ressenti… souviens comme elle t'avait rendue puissant…" Dit Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan tenta de voir à travers le brouillard qui couvrait ses yeux. La drogue s'incruster de plus en plus, contrôlant ses propres pensées… Il ne pouvait plus nier que, pour un court instant, il avait apprécié ce pouvoir, le sentiment d'être supérieur à l'être qui avait pris la vie de son Maître. Il s'était senti suffisamment puissant pour le battre…

_Ne l'écoute pas Obi-Wan…_

Une voix familière pénétra son esprit, la même qui l'avait plongé dans ce brouillard…

Il cligna rapidement des yeux, secouant la tête, sa vision redevenait claire alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer. Qui avait dit ça ? Ce ne pouvait pas être celui qu'il pensait…

"Tu aurais pu me sauver si tu avais été plus puissant Obi-Wan…" L'image en face de lui continua de lui parler. "Tu pourrait sauver tout le monde si tu utilisait le pouvoir que, je le sais, est en toi…"

"NON" haleta Obi-Wan, continuant de le nier. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Entendre la seconde voix l'avait encore plus troublé, l'encourageant à ne pas abandonner, mais c'était la même voix qui tenter de le faire tomber…

Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal, son cœur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine, frappant sa paroi thoracique, plus vite qu'il ne le devrait. Obi-Wan fut prit de vertige, tandis que les deux voix semblant se combattre dans sa tête, dans son esprit, lui, tentait de briser le brouillard qui le consumait.

« Tu aurais pu me sauver… tu est un échec… »

_Je ne te dirais jamais quelque chose comme ça, mon Obi-Wan._

« Non ! Non ! RIEN DE TOUT ÇA NEST VRAI ! » Cria t'il, alors que le brouillard s'épaississait et qu'il sentait sa vue diminuer, et qu'enfin l'inconscience le réclamait.

**À suivre**

**Alors, l'auteur précise à la fin du chapitre que la logique d'Anakin est un petit peu douteuse (je vous raconte pas le temps que j'ai passé à traduire ce passage…) mais que si vous vous souvenez bien Obi-Wan a été capturé par Grievous, pas Dooku donc Serenno ne paraît pas si suspecte que ça.**

**Dans le chapitre suivant : **Anakin et Ahsoka ont des ennuis et Obi-Wan doit lutter pour comprendre ce qui est réel ou non.

**Encore merci à Shironohebi pour ton suivit régulier et merci à Mli, qui à l'air d'être aussi fan d'Obi-Wan que moi (attention il est à moi !).**

**Bon je vais essayer de me dépêcher de traduire le chapitre suivant pour le poster avant jeudi prochain, sinon ce sera lundi ! Mais bon vu que j'ai beaucoup de retard je vais me débrouiller pour le poster vite.**

**S'il vous plait commentez ! C'est toujours motivant pour écrire (ok, là traduire mais bon c'est pareille). Et pour ceux qui sont bon en Anglais vous pouvez trouvez l'histoire originale "Dangerous Games" de "the-writer1988". Elle vient de se terminer, et heureusement pour nous fan d'Obi-Wan, il y aura une suite :D**


End file.
